DeAged Harry
by WEAT-BIX
Summary: Years before Hogwarts Harry was a cute little child, with different worries. A 3rd Year potions accident puts that boy where Harry was. what will the slyterins do to him. young harry, deaged harry, abused harry, kawii harry.
1. Potions

**A/N: Warnings: i dont want to give then all away, (and i havent finished writing yet) but there are abused kids in this story, seriously abused and unloved cute little kids.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Bang!

A brown haired boy peaked out from under his desk to survey the damage. His expression changing from one of horror to one of mild fear, sheepish embarrassment and apology as his peers began to emerge from their various hiding places free of the shimmering orange and purple goop that coated most of the class room.

Just as Neville began to feel the spread of relief a bundle of black flashed past him and a girl's voice shrieked "HARRY!" A bushy haired Hermione raced after the black blur and began pounding on the door to the supply cupboard yelling "Harry! Harry please come out! Please!"

By this time most of his peers had passed Neville who felt frozen in terror with only a sliver of desperate hope, that whatever happened would not be deadly, keeping him from losing his breakfast and consciousness. His peers however only looked excited as they pushed and jostled each other trying to get closest to the cupboard and get the best view.

Hermione was still yelling "Please come out Harry! I promise not to hurt you!" When a pale pointed faced boy finally pushed his way to the front of the crowd and Laughed "Get out now Potter, or I _will _hurt you!"

Slowly the cupboard door began to swing open.

* * *

Harry looked around himself, he was in a dimly lit room, that looked like it was made of stone. There were no windows, most of the light seemed to be coming from an orange and purple shimmering goop. From this light Harry could make out many tall dark clothed people. They were everywhere, surrounding him.

His stomach clenched in fear and with one quick look around the dim room he knew where he was going. He ran and dove as fast as he could, headfirst into the cupboard, slamming the door behind him.

He held the palm of his hand flat against the wood feeling the splintered texture and squeezed his eyes closed, then quickly opened them, closed open, closed open, there was no difference, he could see only darkness closed or open-eyed. His breathing began to slow even though there was an odd strong smell that made his nose sting and his eyes water reminding him that this was not _his_ cupboard. This cupboard was still comforting, there were no tall people in this cupboard.

There was a banging on the door, and Harry startled remembering after a moment that it could not be his Aunt Petunia. He could hear a girl's voice shrieking his name "Please come out Harry! I promise not to hurt you!" it yelled. Harry stomach gave another clench, he had heard that kind of promise before, it was always a lie.

He could hear Laughter making its way through the door, then a boy's voice "Get out now Potter, or I _will _hurt you!" and he allowed himself to hope a little. He had heard that kind of promise before too, and sometimes they meant it, just sometimes they would not hurt him if he did what they asked right away.

So Harry pushed the door open.


	2. Professor Lupin

As Harry opened the cupboard he heard the voice he had heard earlier yell his name and looked up to see a bushy haired girl with large bucked teeth lunging towards him arms out to grab him. Harry quickly used the years of practice he had avoiding his overweight cousin to sidestep the girl allowing her to run into the cupboard door.

He heard the same laughter again and looked up to see a pointed faced blond boy sneering down at him. Harry took a step towards this boy and the boy looked down his nose at him. "Sorry sir" Harry apologised. The boy snorted in Laughter again still looking down his nose at Harry and from where Harry was he could see a ball of snot fly towards the exit of the boy's nose and was worried that if the boy laughed again he would cover them both with snot.

"Back to your seats" a voice boomed throughout the room, and the crowd of tall dark clothed people who were gathered around him quickly moved back behind tables and started stirring steaming bowls. Harry looked around and saw a very tall man with hair and eyes as dark as the cupboard. The tall boys and girls that had scared Harry seemed scared of this man so Harry decided to stay close to the blond boy who had promised not to hurt him.

The blond boy sneered down his nose at Harry before looking back to his own steaming bowl. "Silently! Read chapter 7 for the rest of the class, anyone to make a noise will share detention with Longbottom this evening. And I expect 12 inches on this potion by next class."

The tall cupboard coloured man approached the blond boy and Harry looked up at them. The blond boy was almost twice as tall as Harry was, and the cupboard coloured man was almost twice as tall as the blond boy, and he looked angry. "Mister Malfoy, Potter, Follow me." He said before taking a few large strides to the door. Mister Malfoy and Harry raced to follow.

* * *

Harry tried to look around, and find out where he was at first, but after he tripped and landed on some uneven stone he decided to concentrate on running along the uneven ground and not falling over the big dress or blanket or whatever it was that he was wearing. Even though he thought he saw a painting move and wanted a closer look he was having too much trouble keeping up with the blond boy to try anything else.

Eventually they caught up to the cupboard coloured man, he had stopped in front of a door and was waiting for them, a mean look on his pale face. Just as Harry made it to the door, the man swung it open.

Inside the door was a small room and a large desk with a gaunt thin man who looked as worn as his old patched up and fraying clothes. As soon as Harry saw this man he took a step behind Mister Malfoy hiding himself behind him as much as he could without letting this worn man out of his sight.

Harry knew it was a different man who brought on this fear but that did not make him any less afraid. The other man had black hair, this one brown, but they both had the same flecks of grey. They had different eyes and noses but the way that their cheek bones stood out as though their skin had been stretched to fit over their larger skeletons was exactly the same.

This other man, the black and grey haired one had tried to take him from his school during lunch. Harry had been alone near the school boundary trying to avoid his bully cousin when the car had pulled up and the man grabbed him. Harry had held onto the fence, but the man was larger and stronger and broke his grip, for a little while Harry had been in mid-air with nothing to hold onto, the man still struggling to move him, before a teacher had arrived and the man had run.

Nothing more ever happened, and Harry never saw him again, but the fear of what could have happened still scared him, terrified him actually. And so he did not want to be near this man, who looked so similar.

* * *

A worn and tired young man looked up from his paperwork as he felt a light breeze drift in from his now open door "Professor Lupin" a voice demanded and Remus knew that they had a student audience for this man would never call him a professor otherwise.

"Yes Professor Snape?" he asked politely as he looked for the students. In the doorway he spotted the two, a young blond boy who held himself in a way that shouted self-importance and a tiny boy standing in a bundle of robes behind him, the boy was far too tiny to be a student and for a moment Remus was confused before he noticed the mass of messy black hair on his head and the stunning green eyes that were hiding behind large round glasses and realized that this must be his long dead friends son.

Remus had his hand held up before Snape had finished saying "Take Potter while we wait for the Headmaster" silently asking Snape to wait a moment before he left. Snape frowned even more.

"Hello Harry," he said quietly as he stood up and approached the boy. "What happened?"

"I don't know sir" Harry replied shrinking back a little more and shielding himself with the blond boy.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Remus asked as he stopped moving towards the boy and tried to seem less threatening.

"I walked up here with Professor Snape and Mister Malfoy" Harry replied in a quiet voice.

"Before you were in this building?" Remus tried again.

"I was in the garden at my Aunties house." Harry said and Remus frowned a little. "What happened after that?"

"I was in a dimly lit room full of people." Harry said a little squeak in his already high voice.

"A potion accident, he is fine, can we go now?" Snape grumbled.

"How would you like to stay with me for a little while?" Remus asked kneeling down to Harry's level and trying to look around Malfoy. He could see the horror that flashed in Harry's shining green eyes and felt his heart drop and his face drop too, as much as he tried to hide how crest fallen he was he just couldn't do it, especially when he could see that Harry was too scared to say no. "Would you prefer to wait with Mister Malfoy?" he asked and he could hear the disappointment in his own voice.

"Yes please" Harry said with scared and hopeful eyes.

Remus stood up and looked at Snape who looked like he couldn't decide between gloating and grumbling. "Right we'll be off then" Snape announced.

"One more thing" Remus said "How old are you Harry"

"Six" he saw Harry reply holding up his fingers for a moment before quickly lowering his hands and following Snape and Mister Malfoy down the corridor and out of sight.


	3. you're a wizard Harry

A pointy faced blond boy sat down elegantly in one of the large comfortable chairs that were dotted around his common room. Professor Snape had opened the door and told both boys not to leave until he collected them.

Draco felt like pouting at the fact that Potter was allowed into the Slytherin common room as students were not normally allowed in common rooms of other houses, and Potter belonged to the Griffindoor house, which was not just any other house but the house Slytherins liked least.

But Draco did not pout, he laughed, for he had a six-year-old Potter standing in-front of him, ready to do his bidding and calling him sir. He laughed because he and Potter had never got along, they had hated each other from almost the moment they met each other two years ago. Potter had rejected him and embarrassed him and gotten him into trouble many times, naturally Draco had got him back for that, and there was a constant small battle going on between their groups of friends. Draco laughed at how much he was going to embarrass Potter with this. He already had to tease Granger, that bushy haired girl, about her best friend choosing Draco over her.

Draco looked Potter up and down, he was tiny, he seemed to swim in his clothes, and his glasses took up almost half his face, it seemed a wonder they stayed on, and he had a mass of messy black hair, with a fringe that easily covered the gross lightning bolt scar on his forehead, a scar that was more famous than he was. Potter had been standing there for a few minutes watching Draco laugh, look and think, he hadn't said anything, he hadn't moved or tried to sit down or anything else. He looked a little like the house elf servants Draco had at home.

Draco thought hard for something to get Potter to do. "Get me my slippers." He said eventually.

"Yes Mister Malfoy sir" Harry said and took a step before he looked back at Draco biting his lip a little and asked "umm.. where do you keep your slippers sir?"

Draco sighed and rolled his eyes (in an elegant way of course) then got up and walked down to his room, Potter followed. "This is my room, my bed and my trunk" Draco said pointing at each. "my slippers are in my trunk." He watched Potter get them and went back to the common room.

He sat in the same seat again "Put them on my feet." He said a little curious to how much he could ask before Potter would say no. But Potter bent down and replaced his shoes for him. Then Draco swished his hand and Potter away saying "Put my school shoes in my trunk."

While Potter was gone he thought about what else he could ask him to do, but he still hadn't thought of anything by the time he got back.

"You know, it's not even lunch time yet." Draco began smirking "Perhaps I should be wearing my school shoes. Get them for me." He flicked his hand again and Potter raced back to his room.

As Potter was tying his laces for him Draco got the urge to kick him in the stomach as he sometimes did to servants that were annoying him, but he remembered that Potter was the Headmasters favourite and Draco would be in a lot of trouble if Potter told on him. And Draco was sure Potter would take any chance he could to get him into trouble.

After a few minutes in which Potter stood in front of Draco and Draco tried to think of things he could get Potter to do that would not get him into trouble, Draco got bored and decided to write to his mother. "Stop standing there staring Potter, go do something" and he did, Draco didn't care what it was.

* * *

Harry took the chance to look around the room, it was a little chilly but the bed sheet like clothes he was wearing kept him warm, and there was a small fire on one side of the room with some very large comfortable seats around it. The whole room seemed to be made of stone and once again there were no windows, but unlike the other room without windows this one was lit up by lots of candles some of which were floating around the room. The stone walls had great big paintings hanging on them and the pictures moved. There were also flags hanging around the room that were green with silver trim and had snakes that moved on them and on the back wall there hung a great big rug that was also green with a silver snake that moved on it.

Harry jumped when one of the snakes that was slithering around a flag began to speak "ssssuch a sssmall boy"

"Hello sir" Harry said with a slight bow, not quite sure how he should address a picture of a snake that was talking to him.

"Welcome young ssspeaker" the snake replied "It has been such a long time since we have had anyone to talk to"

Before Harry could reply the door opened and a group of students entered and Harry ran back to stand beside Mister Malfoy before he could to get into trouble.

The group of students approached them and many began taking seats around Mister Malfoy while others looked at Harry. "Show us your scar" said a large black-haired girl who was as tall as Mister Malfoy was and as wide as Harry's Obese cousin, though she looked more like a brick unlike his cousin who looked like a beach ball. Harry's eyes widened in shock, he had no idea how she knew he had a scar, but he was not going to disobey this brick like girl so he pushed his fringe back and let everyone stare for a moment before he flattened it back against his forehead.

"So we've got Potter. What shall we do with him." said a girl with a squashed nose whose face looked like a tiny wrinkled dog.

Mister Malfoy rolled his eyes again. "We haven't got him for long, Professor Snape will be here soon to take him to Dumbledoor."

"Lets flush his head down a toilet" Shouted a boy with the arms of a gorilla who sat next to Mister Malfoy.

"Don't be stupid, Snape will be back soon and that will get us all in trouble." Mister Malfoy said shooting gorilla arms a harsh look.

"I've got a great idea, this'll drive the professors and Griffindoors nuts" said the brick girl with a grin that almost made Harry back away. The conversation had been scary enough for him to know that that grin could only mean trouble.

"You know we are in a magic castle Potter" she said leaning down so that the smell of stale eggs brushed his face with her breath.

Harry nodded hesitantly "That's why the pictures move?"

"That's right" Brick girl said "and I'm a witch, I can do magic with this wand." She pointed her wand at Mister Malfoy and shouted "Stupify" a red light shot out of it and Mister Malfoy froze halfway out of his seat as he had started to stand.

Harry let out a "eep" and began to shake as he looked at the tall girls and boys who surrounded him. They wanted to hurt him, he remembered, flush his head down the toilet, and they could do magic. This brick like girl had just frozen his one protector. Harry was terrified.

She sighed, "He's fine. Enervate" this time a light green beam shot out of her wand and Mister Malfoy began to move sitting back down again and shooting a glare at the brick girl, But as Harry kept looking worriedly at him he gave him a light nod to show that he was as fine as the girl had said.

"You have a wand too Potter. Somewhere in your pockets." Harry fished around for one and felt it. As he moved his hand to grip it and pulled it out of his pocket he felt a tingle race up his spine and red and green sparks shot out the end. Despite still feeling scared and threatened the warm tingling feeling was comforting and a smile lit up his face. The brick girl smiled too "Those sparks mean you can do magic too. How about we try a spell. Point you wand at pansy and say 'Adva Kedavra'"

There was a collective gasp from everyone else present, a few uttered "Brilliant" while the others seemed totally shocked. "What?" the brick girl asked "You know the power and desire that takes, it'll just freak out the teachers that's all."

Harry looked uncertainly between Mister Malfoy and the brick girl but Malfoy nodded and said "remember the magic words Adva Kedavra"

Harry nodded he Pointed his wand at the pug faced girl and thought of the magic words and yelled "Abra Kedabra"

But instead of a light shooting out like it had when the brick girl had done it a flower popped out of the end of his wand much like Harry had seen a street magician do on the way to the shops one time.

Mister Malfoy and a dark-skinned boy breathed a sigh of relief and then everyone began to laugh. Harry thought most of them were laughing at him, but he did not mind, he had done Magic. He pulled the flower out of the end and tried again with the same result.

The brick girl knelt down on one knee in front of him and smiled. Unlike her earlier smile which seemed really scary this one seemed mostly happy, with just a little scary and Harry smiled back at her. "That's Brilliant" she said to him "Keep practicing that, it's a great trick" and she stood up again.

The students talked and laughed while Harry practiced his magic. When he managed to concentrate and change the colour and shape of the flower he felt incredibly proud of himself, and he knew for sure that the Dursley's had lied, Magic was real, _He_ was Magic.

* * *

A/N i was going to end chapter here but guizmir is right, so you get 2 chapters this time, hope i can keep that length up. oh well guess we will see.

* * *

Harry looked around the room, it was full of small objects that whizzed and whirred, bubbled and popped, and shot small rainbows in circles. There were bookshelves covering the circular walls and in the few places that there were not covered in bookshelves full of both books and noise and colour making objects, there were large paintings of people, some of whom were asleep, some of whom were watching, and some of whom just looked bored. In the middle of the room was a large rectangular desk, not that there was much desk to be seen under all the papers and trinkets that were on top of it. Behind the desk in a chair that could be called a throne sat a man with a long white beard and bright blue eyes and thin glasses resting on the second unnatural bend in his nose.

"Harry, Professor Snape, Please take a seat." said the man and as he waved his hand three chairs appeared across from him "Professor McGonagall will be here shortly.

Just as he had finished speaking the door opened again and a woman with similar glasses and a bun of grey hair tied so tightly that Harry was sure she would have more wrinkles the moment she let it out walked into the room. She sat down on the chair next to the one that Harry was approaching and smiled gently at him, and Harry was sure that it was an odd look on her face, although he had never seen her before, the wrinkles told him that she spent most of her time frowning or worried.

The man who sat behind the desk who Harry thought must be the Headmaster Dumbledore said "Now that we are all here how about we start by having Professor Snape explain what happened."

The cupboard coloured man, Professor Snape frowned, more so than he had been frowning already and said "Longbottom added three frog eyes to his potion this morning instead of the directed newt eyes, I request once again that he be removed from my class as it is this kind of carelessness that endangers his fellow students such as Potter who did not manage to evade the resulting explosion."

"Now Severus, you know I will not pull a student from class for struggling with a subject, how are they to learn like that. So that is how Harry has become six-year-old Harry?" Asked the Headmaster giving Professor Snape a genuine smile. Professor Snape nodded rigidly and the Headmaster continued. "So the next step is to ask, do we know how to fix it yet?"

Professor Snape gave another rigid nod and replied "I know the counter potion, it will take a few days to collect the ingredients needed and a few hours to brew."

"Excellent! now all we need to do is decide what to do with Harry in the meantime. So Harry" The Headmaster turned to face Harry then and even leaned down a little and smiled a little brighter "do you know where we are Harry?"

"In a Magic school" Harry replied and then because the kind blue eyes and that smile seemed to encourage him to continue "I'm a Witch" and he pointed his wand at the Headmaster, concentrating on the colour of the Headmasters robes, a deep purple with shimmering silver buttons, he said "Adbra Kedabra"

Professor McGonagall jumped to her feet so suddenly her head almost grazed the ceiling and a few strands of grey hair fell out of her bun framing her shocked face as she stood wand out and pointed at Harry. Professor Snape had paled a lot so that his face looked somewhere between white and green, he was also gripping his wand, but had other wise not moved. The Headmaster however let out a bellowing laughter that rumbled from his stomach and lasted minutes before he could calm down wiping tears from his eyes.

The Headmasters laughter made Harry smile. He knew the man was laughing at him but it did not matter, Harry could never be offended by such a wonderful joyous sound and he felt good for having played some part in creating it, whatever part that may have been.

"This is no laughing matter" said Professor McGonagall sternly, her eyes never leaving Harry even as she spoke to the Headmaster.

"I believe Harry was just trying to show us his magic, using the magic words, am I right Harry?"

"Yes sir." Harry replied. and Headmaster Dumbledore pulled the purple flower that had a silver shimmer pass through its petals, from the end of Harry's wand and placed the flower in a clear vase upon his desk, that Harry had not seen before but seemed as though it had always been there and had not magically appeared, the way the chairs had.

"They are common magical words often said by muggles, and I must use a word that is magical in both the muggle world and this one, Thank you. I always enjoy a laugh Harry, although I must correct one thing, you are a _wizard_ Harry. Witches are female." and there was such a bright smile on his face that Harry could once again not imagine being offended or even embarrassed by this.

"Well Harry" Headmaster Dumbledore said once again leaning over looking at him with a blinding smile "Since you know about magic already, would you like me to fix your clothes?"

Harry had never had a grown up offer to fix his clothes before, although they sometimes complained about them. He was so shocked he blinked a few times staring at the Headmaster before he realized how rude and ungrateful he must seem not answering already. "Yes please sir"

The Headmaster waved his wand at Harry and the blankets Harry felt like he had been wearing shrunk to fit him. He was now wearing jeans a light blue plain top and what seemed to be a black bath robe. Harry's froze for a moment, he was stunned. His clothes were the newest he had ever had, they did not have any holes or rips, and they fit him so well that he didn't even need the belt he was wearing to keep his pants up. "Wow, Thank you sir." Harry said his eyes shining as they met the Headmasters trying to express just how grateful he was for what the man had done for him.

"Ah yes, magic is a wonderful thing." Headmaster Dumbledore said dreamily before turning to Professor Snape and growing a little more serious. "It may be useful to have Harry this age for longer than is strictly necessary would you be willing to collect the ingredients but not begin to prepare the potion yet?" Professor Snape gave another sharp nod and relaxed his grip on his wand so that his knuckles were no longer going white.

"Now we still have to consider what you will do as a six-year-old. Would you be able to attend classes with your peers the thirteen-year-olds? I think that would be best whether or not you can participate."

"Yes please!" Harry almost shouted, he could feel himself bouncing up and down in his seat. He knew that he should stop it and just sit quietly but he couldn't help it. The idea of learning magic was just so exciting. Harry tried to stop Grinning like crazy and bouncing but it was no use, nothing could stop him, today was just too good.

"Now the trouble is what else to do with you, I have heard of the trouble with Miss Granger and I would hate for this to be an uncomfortable time for you, but you shall need a house and house mates to care for you."

At this Harry heard a cough from the corner of the room. He hadn't seen anyone there but this was a magic school, and it would not be the first surprise. Then an old witches hat that was sitting alone on a shelf ripped open at the brim and began to speak. "Ah, Mister Potter was difficult to sort, perhaps at this age a different house would suit him well, just for this time." and before he could even comprehend that there was a talking hat the headmaster had picked it up off the shelf and put it on Harry's head plunging him into darkness.

"Well well, where to put you." said a voice in his head that must have been the hat. "You are smart, and enjoy learning, but do not seek knowledge for the sake of knowledge, nor for passing tests, so most likely not Ravenclaw then. You are desperate for friendship and to be shown kindness, that you would find in Hufflepuff, and you would make a truly Loyal friend. but you have _no_ sence of justice and you do not believe a just and fair world to be possible, so no, the Hufflepuffs would never really understand you. Griffindoors can be just as Loyal to their friends, and you are brave, truly brave, willing to do what is right, even without your faith in a fair world." Harry did not feel very brave and although he did not say it, even in his mind the hat responded. "Bravery is not, never being afraid, but having the courage to face your fear when it is needed." But Harry still felt doubtful. "You sell yourself short young one." The hat replied "and as it was before, Slitherin would suit you. You have ambitions, you are cunning and show bravery to shape your situation to your advantage when possible, facing your fears to reap the benefits." and in his mind Harry could feel the hat smile as he remembered a time when he had done just that. "Remember Harry, you would do well in any house, do not sell yourself short, you are more valuable than you know, for now your house will be SLYTHERIN!"


	4. Dinner in Slytherin

**A/N: Language Warning. Serious abuse warning, now is the time to stop reading if you can't handle it.**

A/N: updates will be slow as my work gets busy again, sorry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was sitting in one of the many couches in the Slytherin common room, one arm thrown over Pansy Parkinson pulling the girl up against himself while he watched the room and they talked. Draco was hoping that Pansy would think him mature and whatever else it was girls needed to think of him for her to let him do more than just feel her ever growing breasts soon.

Draco knew that Pansy liked him, she had since they were in first year, and why wouldn't she, Draco was handsome and powerful. He didn't think she was pretty but she was easy, and the bragging rights of having a girlfriend were great, the potential for more fun adult experiences was even better.

But Draco was not getting far with Pansy tonight. That was Harry Potter's fault. He had turned up in the room with Professor Snape just after everyone got back from classes, meaning all of Slytherin was there. Professor Snape had announced that Potter was a Slytherin while he was this age, he had seen him be sorted by the sorting hat himself and Potter was not to be given any special treatment because of his past, He was to be treated like any other six year old Slytherin. As if that made any sence, there were no other six year old Slytherins.

Potter was ruining his romantic opertunities by being six. The first and second year girls had cooed and awed and pointed out how cute and adorable he was. Something about him being so 'tiny' with his big 'grown up' glasses. Draco didn't really understand at all, but soon all the girls were gushing over Potter and that meant Pansy not paying proper attention to him.

It didn't take long before Draco told Greg to take Potter up to their dormitory to get him away from all the girls, Greg got to it like a good body guard and Draco put his attention back to Pansy. Unfortunately Pansy was still blabbing on about Potter, so Draco was bored and still looking around the room when he noticed Vince get back from his detention, Vince noticed Draco and Pansy in their couch and went to search for Greg.

Draco hated the girlish blabbering, but he would put up with it. From what he had heard the pay of later would be worth a few nights or weeks worth of pretending to listen to Pansy rattle on.

It was almost dinner time when Draco noticed Vince walk down the stairs. He was hoping that he would walk over so that Pansy would shutup. She had stopped talking about Potter and started guessing at what Draco had looked like as a child. She was gushing over him being really cute, but not in the way that Draco wanted.

Unfortunately Vince didn't walk towards them, instead he headed for the quieter corner of the common room, where he punched the solid stone wall with his fist. Draco rolled his eyes, Vince had probably been annoyed about his detention, Draco thought he really needed to find a better way to express his feelings. That hit had looked hard and even from where Draco was sitting he could see that Vince's hand was bleeding.

"Vince" Draco yelled out across the room "Dinner time, go get Greg" Vince's only acknolagment of that was to walk down the stairs towards their room.

Draco heard Vince yell "Greg, dinnertime" through the door and Draco rolled his eyes again. A few minutes later Greg followed Vince up the stairs followed by Potter who jogged a few steps once they were in the common room to catch up.

Together the four of them walked up the three flights of stairs to the great hall, Harry laging behind on each staircase, "I wonder how long it'd take to loose him." Draco said as they exited the second flight. Greg picked up Potter and carried him up the third flight of stairs.

"Wow, Thank you Mister ... ummm ... sir?" Harry said looking up at Greg his eyes shining with gratitude.

"Call me Greg Harry" Greg said with a bit of a laugh.

"Thank you Mister Greg" Harry said and Greg laughed again.

"Just Greg, without the 'Mister' is fine"

"Really?" Harry said looking up at Greg, to say he looked Shocked was an understatement. "Thanks Greg"

Draco stopped before they could get into a crowded area on the way to the great hall, His bodyguards and Potter stopped behind him.

"Greg" Draco said turinging to face him. "Snape said that he is our responsibility because he is in our year, that we have to take care of him and to go ask Snape for help if we can't handle it. Now I know your slow so I'll spell it out for you. That means we don't let him do whatever he wants, he stays with us, does what we tell him, and we go tell Snape if he falls down the stairs. We do _not_ carry him up the stairs, and we do _not_ give him our given names."

"Fuck Draco. He's a good kid, and he was a really good boy while we wated for you and Pansy to be done making kisses faces, he deserves a reward." Greg said sounding more put out than anything else.

"What Greg? What is wrong with you? Even Professor Snape looked like he wanted to tear the sorting hat to pieces for putting Potter in Slytherin. He's only being as nice as he _has_ to be to the brat."

"Well Draco, I guess your just not _cunning_ enough to understand." Greg replied, this time the rebellion was clear.

Draco turned around stomping his foot and realizing he was acting like a toddler, when he noticed that Vince was not there any more, he had left them sometime during the argument, and gone to the great hall.

'Just great.' Draco thought to himself as he took a few more stomping steps while pretending to himself that he was not throwing a tantrum. 'Potter takes away my romantic chances, then he splits up my body guards, turns one away and gets the other oaf to start calling me stupid.'

It was silly, Draco knew, to feel so insulted by Gregs words. Greg was the stupid one. Gregs father had donated lots of money to hogwarts in the hope that Greg would be able to continue his education there, even though he had failed so many of his exams. It had worked. Draco threw the insult asside, Greg was not even smart enough to know what cunning really was. But the fact that he had gone against Draco, rather than mindlessly follow him did disturb Draco. Even more so because it had been over Potter.

When the three of them got to the great hall Draco noticed Vince sitting with the Theo, Blase and Millie and they were surrounded by fourth and fifth years, there was no way to sit with him. Draco was angry about that, but he could understand, Potter and now Greg were really annoying and worth avoiding.

Draco sat down, Greg sat down one seat away and lifted Potter in to sit in between them. Food appeared on the table almost as soon as they sat down, and straight after that they were surrounded by first and second year girls, who were once again making cooing noises at Potter.

Although Draco did not think that all small things were cute, just because they were small, the girls seemed to think so, and at the table it was even more obvious just how small Potter was. The table sat just below his shoulders the food was level with his face, He probably couldn't even see anything that was in a large container.

Draco and Greg filled up their plates and began to eat. After Greg had finished mixing his peas and gravy into his mashed potato and eaten a few heaped forkfuls of the now smooth mixture that reminded Draco of vomit he looked to where Potter sat biting his lip and looking at the food and said "If there is something you want that you can't reach, ask me and I'll get some for you."

Potter began to reach across the table, leaning up in his seat so that he could reach far enough to grab the spoon that was sitting in the bowl of peas. As he reached across the sleeve of his robe dipped into Greg's mashed potato and gravy mixture. Potter pulled his hand back toward his body so fast that Draco didn't even see him do it, He quickly and quietly apologized to Greg, and began eating the mess off of his sleeve in big hurried slurps that got most of it on his face, it looked truly disgusting.

"How about I serve it for you?" Greg asked as he began to place small helpings of everything onto Potter's plate. Potters eyes seemed to grow with each spoonful of food added to his plate.

The look of Potter was putting Draco off his food, seeing it smeared all over the boys face did not make it at all appetizing. "Look this way Potter." Draco said and grabbed a serviette. Potter looked and Draco noticed that he had even managed to get a pea stuck to his glasses. Draco used his serviette to wipe Potters glasses clean, without taking them off of him, then grabbed another and wiped the mess off of Potters face. "Much better" Draco said returning to his own food but choosing the pumpkin and carrots rather than pea's or potato.

Draco put in an effort to intenionaly ignore the noise from the spot next to him and therefore was thankfully almost finished his lamb when he turned just in time to see Potter stab at his carrot, miss and hit the plate with a loud cling, stab at it again, then open his tiny mouth as wide as it could go to squeeze the carrot through, he then chewed it a few times, opening his mouth in odd little circles with each chew and swallowed it coughing a few times afterwords Then as though it was perfectly normal he sat his mouth over the edge of his plate, leaning down just a little to do so, and pushed the pea's towards his mouth using his butter knife. This managed to get a little over half the peas into his mouth while the other half rolled around on the table.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut and made a mental note to ask Snape about possible punishments and consiquenses they could dish out to Potter, because there was no way Draco could eat a healthy portion of food while around this kind of behavior. "Manners Potter" he growled "Hold your cutlery properly."

Potter stopped and looked up at Draco, revealing just how much food he had managed to get onto his face since Draco had cleaned it only moments earlier. Then he looked at the rest of the table and adjusted his grip on his knife and fork. His elbows now stuck out at odd angles, his face scrunched in concentration, he pushed his fork around his plate and eventually got a few pea's onto it, began lifting it to his mouth, but the pea's fell before it made the short distance. Draco watched him try again, slower this time, but with the same result. Then Greg finished his Lamb and started watching.

Greg laughed at Potter, but he still picked him up and sat him on his lap with an offer of help. Greg held Potters hands, adjusting his grip for him. He helped him push his pea's onto his fork using his knife, and helped him lift it to his mouth without dropping any, then he helped him cut up his lamb into little pieces, that he could easily swallow.

Although Draco was frustrated that Greg was once again helping Potter, he did not mind so much this time. Draco was not sure how many meals he could get through while watching Potter make such a mess.

Soon enough the food disappeared and pudding reappeared. Greg had gulped down his pudding before Draco had even managed to pull one of the small bowls towards himself. And for once Draco was thankful for Greg's disgusting eating habits as it allowed him to get a bowl for Potter and help him eat it without all the mess of dinner.

After they had finished their pudding they headed off to bed, Vince had already left, and was sitting in the common room as they passed doing his homework. It was a very unusual sight, and Draco knew that he was still just avoiding Greg and Potter.

Potter had walked clumsily down the stairs, his head dropping slowly before snapping up suddenly his eyes wide and looking around, before it began to drop again. It was obvious he was incredibly tired and trying hard to stay awake. Draco and Greg walked him to their dorm, unsure of his sleeping arrangements only to find a small fold out bed pushed into the corner of their dorm, with what must have been Potter's trunk at its foot. Greg put Potter in bed and followed Draco back up to the common room.

* * *

'Greg' Harry thought to himself as he smiled. His name was Greg, and Harry was supposed to call him Greg. Harry continued to smile, he was not sure but he thought that calling someone by their first name was something friends did. He knew Greg was a bit older than him, so they probably couldn't be real friends like his cousin was with Peers Pulkins but it was still the closest thing to a real friend Harry had ever had, and he was happy.

Mister Malfoy walked away, and they followed him. They entered a room with more people than Harry had ever seen in one place before, there were lots more people than at the shopping center and his school combined, and they were all wearing the same black bath robe that Harry was wearing.

Harry noticed the people first, then he noticed the four big long benches they were sitting at, with great long wooden stools on each side, and then he noticed the stars. It looked as though this room did not have a ceiling, and the stars were more beautiful than any other time he had seen them.

Harry followed Mister Malfoy and Greg to the closest table, where Greg lifted him up so that he could sit between them on the long bench. Just as he sat, food appeared on the table, and Harry felt his stomach squeeze painfully. He was hungry, and this seemed just mean.

Harry knew he would not be aloud to eat, he had not done enough here to earn himself any food and he was almost never aloud to eat at the table with others anyway. But normally when he was not aloud dinner his aunt would put him in his cupboard, and Harry would not have to sit at the table like this and smell the food and have it sit in front of him.

He knew what they were doing and it was torturous, his cousin Dudley did it sometimes when he knew Harry was not aloud to eat, he would open a packet of chips or bother Aunt Petunia to make him a cake, and then he would go out of his way to eat them in front of Harry, even when he wasn't hungry, even sometimes when he was full, he would shove an extra helping of chocolate cake down his throat, getting most of it on his face and smiling at harry.

Harry didn't always mind, in his hurry to eat it his cousin often got crumbs everywhere, and Harry would eat them while he cleaned up. Chocolate cake crumbs were always delicious. But this time Harry didn't think he'd get any crumbs.

Harry was staring at the food unable to ignore the pain in his belly when Greg said "If there is something you want that you can't reach, ask me and I'll get some for you." Harry took this as his permission to eat, he hoped it was.

He reached across the table to a big bowl of pea's, but before his hand got there he felt his arm touch in Greg's food and Harry knew he had done it. The permission he had to eat would diffidently be taken away, Harry apologized quickly, his stomach gave a little extra lurch and he began eating the mess he had gotten onto his sleeve quickly before it could be pulled away from him and he would be left hungry again.

"How about I serve it for you?" Greg said interrupter Harry's desperate attempt at dinner. and before Harry knew what was happening Greg was putting food on his plate. Harry had destroyed Greg's dinner, and not only was Greg not mad at him, he was giving him food, more and more food than Harry had ever had in a single meal.

"Look this way Potter." Harry heard Mister Malfoy say, and he did as he was told, somewhat expecting to be punished for ruining dinner. But Mister Malfoy had a serviet in hand and he pushed Harry's glasses onto his face with it. Which did hurt his nose a bit as the frames were pushed into it, but afterwards Harry could see better. He hadn't even realized that he had got potato smeared on his glasses until Mister Malfoy wiped it off. Then Mister Malfoy ruffly pushed the serviett down Harry's face, and although this also hurt a bit Harry realized that Mister Malfoy was trying to help him get clean. "Much better" and Harry smiled up at him.

Greg had filled his plate with way more food than Harry could ever eat, but he was determined to try, partly because he did not know when he would get to eat next and partly because he did not want to let Greg down.

Harry tried to eat as properly as he could. He had never been taught proper manners, some of his school teaches had even complained about it. but he had heard Aunt Petunia trying to teach Dudley a little, Harry remembered to use a knife and fork and to chew with his mouth shut, but it was more difficult then that. He had trouble getting things onto his fork, and once they were on they were too big for him to chew them and keep his mouth shut. Harry just kept it as shut as he could while still chewing. He felt like his mouth was full a few times and he couldn't breath, these time he coughed and nearly spat it back onto his plate, but Harry knew that would be really bad, so he ate with his mouth open these times instead. Harry was just trying to eat his pea's when he heard Mister Malfoy growl "Manners Potter Hold your cutlery properly."

Harry looked at Mister Malfoy and realized straight away that he had angered him. He tried to think of things he had forgotten about manners. He remembered Aunt Petunia preparing Dudley for a dinner party with people from Uncle Vernon's work. There had been more rules than she normal had for him about how to eat. Harry remembered 'keep your elbows off the table' and 'don't use your fingers to help' and 'don't stab at things with your fork, push them gently onto it' He looked around at how the rest of the table was holding a knife and fork and decided to try and hold them like a pencil.

Harry tried hard to push his pea's gently onto his fork without using his fingers or letting his elbows touch the table. It was hard, but he finally did it. Then he lifted it to his mouth. But the pea's fell before they reached. He tried again, balancing them very carefully this time, but they fell again. Harry was glad that he had eaten more than he normally got because he did not think he would ever be able to eat pea's like this.

Greg laughed at him, but picked him up onto his lap, and Harry felt special for a moment, like he mattered. Then Greg held Harry's hands in his and changed the way he was holding his fork. it still felt awkward, but Harry knew he would be able to do it by himself this way eventually, but not yet. Harry was incredibly grateful for Greg's help. and by the end of the meal was more full than he had ever been before. He was so full that it was uncomfortable. Harry wondered for a moment if this was the way Dudley felt all the time, or just when he was teasing him by eating third helpings of cake.

Then Pudding came out and Greg ate his without taking Harry off of his lap, and even though he ate somewhat like Dudley did and got crumbs all over Harry, Harry didn't mind, because he still felt special sitting on his lap. Once Greg was finished he helped Harry eat again, and Harry did, even though he was full, because Greg had been so nice to him, and Greg wanted him to.

After Harry finished his pudding he walked with Greg following Mister Malfoy down the stairs that they had come up. Harry felt so tired that just following him down stairs was becoming difficult, he thought he was going to fall a few times, but he caught himself before he could.

They walked into the bedroom they had been in before, but now there was a small bed in the corner. Greg picked Harry up and put him into the bed. It was so soft, it felt like what Harry thought it might feel like to lay on clouds. Greg tucked him in and Harry had a moment to feel special again and ever so lucky before he fell asleep on his cloud like bed.


End file.
